


My Vampire Boyfriend

by Otaku_Girl2176



Category: One Piece
Genre: Depression, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Girl2176/pseuds/Otaku_Girl2176
Summary: Ace is fine. He is happy. Totally fine. Yup. Fine. I mean... he's OK. Nah, he's fine.But hey! There's a hot blond that keeps falling on him! Like... literary.(summary)Ace's life had been messed up since before he was even born. Then Marco came and... everything started looking up.Kinda?
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Izou/Thatch (One Piece)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	1. It's Raining Pineapples!

++Ace's POV++

It was a good morning, I got up before the alarm rang, there were eggs and bacon in the fridge, it wasn't raining.

'Such a lovely morning for a jog' I though. I got Striker, my dog, which is a reddish brown colored siberian husky, and went for one. 

but there was another dog stuck in a tree, I helped it and the next thing I knew, a tall, hot blonde was on top of me...

And now here I am... just the day after, bleeding...

...

.. 

.

++Third Person's POV++

The sound of a strangled dog caught their ears.  
It was a sound that could break the hearts of even the coldest of men.

And it did just that to Ace. Striker, his dog companion, dragged him by the leash towards a young oak tree.

There, tangled in a mess, was a white dog, it's body length alone was longer than a toddler's.

The poor thing's leash was tangled around a broken branch, the dog itself was on a lower branch. It's hind legs were keeping it up, keeping him from hanging.

Ace didn't hesitate to climb up the tree to free the dog of it's misery. As he aproached the dog, it let out a high pitched wine.

"Shhh, it's OK little buddy. I'll get you down from this tree soon." He said, trying to calm the dog down somewhat. He noticed the hooking mechanism was broken -most likely by the fall- and he didn't have anything to cut it. Also, for some reason, he noticed that the dog had a white mustache...

Striker started barking all of a sudden and soon after, a deep voice came from where Striker currently stood, "Stefan!" 

Ace looked down, "If you're the owner, or associated with them, you better get your butt up here and help me get this poor guy down!" He yelled, climbing higher to reach the tangled up leash.

The other guy, whose head reminded Ace of a pineapple, was in front of the white moustached dog in no time at all. He started saying reassuring words. He obviously cared for the dog, Stefan.

Ace had to step on one of the more thinner branches to unhook the leash from a broken branch, he was being cautious though, "Get ready, I'm gonna unhook his leash!" 

After an affirmative and a "Careful, yoi!" From the pineapple headed stranger, Ace freed the dog from the stupid branch that caused it so much pain.

The stranger caught the dog and embraced it in a tight hug. "Stefan, are you hurt anywhere, yoi? Don't you ever run off like that ever again, yoi!" The stranger scolded, lightheartedly.

Ace smiled, 'Well, at least the dog has someone who obviously cares for him.' 

Ace was about to climb back down, when the branch he was standing on, broke.

The stranger heard the branch break and reached to grab hold of Ace before he met the ground, but Ace fell too fast. The only thing he did was slowed Ace down, before falling ontop of Ace himself.

Stefan jumped sideways to stand by Striker and they both looked over worriedly at their owners.

The breath was knocked out of Ace by the fall, it took a moment for him to recover and not feel like he had just been crushed.  
When Ace opened his eyes, he could swear he saw the ocean in those orbs of worried blue. "Are you alright, yoi?" The man on top of Ace asked.

It was then that Ace really took in the other's appearance. Beautiful blue eyes, slightly ruffled blonde hair in a pineapple style hair cut, a strong jaw line, some strubble on said jaw line, tanned, but pale skin, and full, kissable lips.

Ace felt the beginnings of a blush warming up his freckled cheeks and decided to do a tactical retreat. He roughly pushed the stranger away and got striker, saying nothing as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

He didn't dare look back as he stopped by a bench close to the entrance gete of the park. He had ran all the way and was out of breath, but mostly from his beating heart that would not calm down for the life of him.

'What the hell Ace...' He though, 'You meet a beautiful, decent stranger who has done you no harm whatsoever, and you had the audacity to slam him against a tree?! What happened to manners?!'

Ace closed his eyes and groaned, he was still carrying Striker with his right hand, so he hugged his best friend and sat down on the cold, wooden bench, burying his face in Striker's reddish brown, soft fur. "Why am I such an idiot..." He sighed.

The smell of hotdogs made both Ace and Striker look up. And right in front of Ace's face was a hotdog. Attached to a hand...that lead up to a shoulder...and...'F-fuck!'

The hot stranger from before!  
Ace gaped at the stranger for what felt like eternity for the dogs.

The stranger had an amused look though. "So," he started, "You gonna take it or let me hang here, yoi?"

"Oh!" Ace snapped out of it and took the offered hotdog, his cheeks feeling more than just a little hot.

"I'm Marco, yoi." The hot blond extended his hand towards Ace who shook it.

"Ace." 

"Well then Ace, if you'll not run off again," Ace's face flared red once more, "I'd like to properly thank you for saving my dog, Stefan." Stefan barked, and Ace could have sworn Stefan was smiling up at him.

"Oh, don't mention it! Just make sure to never let Stefan run off like that again." Patting Stefan's head, Ace missed the fond smile that grew on Marco's lips.

"You wanna go for a walk, yoi?" Marco asked out of the blue.

"Er...what?" Ace asked confused.

"A walk, around the park maybe, how 'bout it, yoi?"

"Oh, uh...ya, yeah, OK." Ace smiled.

"Great, and by the way, your dog is eating your hotdog, yoi." 

"What- No Striker! That's bad for you!"

While Ace started cleaning mustard off Striker's face, Marco glared over to the bushes behind him. The warecat was after this human. He just knew it.

...

..

.


	2. It's Raining Pineapples! (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 1. This chapter will merge with chapter 1 after I figure out how to do it and have the new chapter 2 ready.

~~Before~~

There's a warecat on the lose, and it's hungry for human flesh. Marco and Stefan were tasked with scouting the East side. Mainly the park.

They walked through it, looking like any ordinary dog and dog owner to any human eyes.  
It wasn't long before they found what they were looking for. 

The warecat layed low, yellow feline eyes shadowing its next prey. Stefan barked, drawing the warecat's attention, and they were able to drive it into a corner, when a civilian crossed their path.

Said civilian would have started screaming in terror if Marco hadn't grabed them and made them forget ever seeing them with his powers.

On the down side, the warecat ran. Stefan chased after it, while Marco dumped the live body under a tree. Afterwards, he went searching for Stefan and found not only him, but also, the human that the warecat was targeting for its next meal.

.

..

...

++Third Person's POV++

After getting all the mustard off Striker's face, Ace found himself walking through the park once again. Only now, with a tall, hot, blue-eyed blonde beside him.

Said blue-eyed blonde was looking all over the place. Ace had to wonder if he wasn't from around here. He didn't dare inquire though, he would've, but no.

Instead, they both continued in a kinda awkward silence.

...

Until Striker barked, bored of the slow leisure pase. "You wanna go for run, buddy?" Ace smiled, already stopping to unleash his furry friend, only to pause and look up. "You don't mind if we we take a quick run, right?" Ace asked, unsure.

"Of course not, yoi." Marco smirked, "In fact, we'll join you, yoi."

And so, both Striker and Stefan took off, running as fast as their legs could carry them. Ace and Marco followed their canine friends, making following after running dogs look easy.

"Wow, they can really run, yoi." Marco commented, slightly impressed by Striker's stamina and speed.

"So can you!" Ace smiled, "You work out?"

"I do, yoi." Marco replied, before taking a closer look at Ace, "And by the looks of it, so do you, yoi."

Ace laughed awkwardly, "Actually...I stopped a couple years ago..." They both slowed to a jog before stopping below another tree for the welcomed shade. "Now I just come to the park to give Striker walks." 

They both looked over to the two dogs, Striker and Stefan were drinking from the small fountain located at the very center of the park. Both their tails were waggling left and right in a happy dance.

"I see, why'd you stop, yoi?" Marco asked, facing Ace once more.

"Well..." Ace started, "Things happened." He shrugged.

Marco knew Ace wasn't going to give more than that, so he opted to stay silent. 

Until Ace's tummy grumbled.

He looked back over to him to see Ace's face bright red, a color that would put tomatoes to shame if one were to compare the two.

Marco actually had to fight himself from laughing, but a smirk made it pass his poker face. "Hungry, yoi?"

"I...didn't notice how late it's gotten." Still bright red, Ace looked away. But knowing Marco heard his tummy grumble somehow made his blush reach the tip his ears.

"Well, Striker did eat your hotdog, yoi." That got Ace looking back at Marco. "What, yoi?" Marco asked.

"Nothing..." Ace replied, "It's just..." He hesitated, "You...Most people don't call Striker...Striker...You know?"

Marco smiled, looking back at both Striker and Stefan, both were rolling around on grass, playing. "I'm not most people, yoi."

...

..

.

Marco led them to a place called The Twins Blade, a café/bar/restaurant owned by Thatch, one of Marco's many brothers.

Before entering, Ace warned Marco that he eats a lot, which earned him a grin and a wave.

When they went in, Ace was speechless. The place gave off a pleasant, calming ambience. Everything seamed to be made of wood, with the exceptions of the chairs. They got a table closer to the back, where there was more room for the dogs and started looking at the menu.

The food came surprisingly fast, and they ate in a comfortable silence. Until Thatch burst out of the kitchen -turning heads- and took a look around, spotting their table.

He made a bee line right over and with his arms in akimbo along with a great, warm, toothy smile, he asked with an air of confidence, "Did cha miss me?!" 

Marco cringed, looking so done with life at that moment that it made Ace burst out laughing at the expression. Which made Thatch smile shockingly wider with a chuckle, causing Marco to facepalm.

"Go back to the kitchen, yoi..." 

"Wha- Whyyyyy..." Thatch wined, dragging out the 'y', looking slightly deflated with a small pout.

Ace's laughing subsided into chuckles, "You two seem close." 

"We actually are, yoi." Marco pointed at Thatch, "Ace, meet my adoptive brother, Thatch. One of 14 others."

At that, Ace's eyes widened, "14 brothers?!" Ace repeated in disbelief.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Said man extended his hand towards Ace, who took and shook it after standing up.

"The pleasure's all mine, and I'm Ace." Ace replied with a smile. Not a toothy one like Thatch's but it reached his eyes.

"Well Ace, I hope this pineapple here doesn't-"  
Before he could finish saying what he was about to say, a loud crash came from the kitchen, bringing all the attention towards the kitchen's door. "Damn, I hate it when you're right, Marco..." With that, Thatch left, slightly jogging towards the mess in the kitchen.

"Pineapple?" Ace muttered. Turning back towards Marco, his eyes shinned in recognition.

Marco groaned, "I'm going to strangle him later, yoi."

"He's lively." Ace commented with a smile. Taking his seat again.

"You have no idea, yoi." Marco huffed a laugh. He proceeded to tell Ace about the time Thatch and Haruta, another brother of his, both fell into the alligator exhibit in the zoo. They both talked, exchanging stories till it turned dark out. 

Ace had only ever had 2 brothers, but he had no lack of stories to tell. Each one wild and exciting, although...it did strike a dull pain in his heart to remember the fun times he will never have with his brothers again...

It was close to midnight when they finally left the café/bar/restaurant. Ace was about to head home with Striker, but Marco convinced them to watch the fireworks at midnight with him. 

Ace found it hard to decline. So, 10 minutes later, he found himself sitting on a special cliff. Only a few other couples where there, Ace didn't mind the company. Especially since Striker, Stefan and Marco were with him. 

At the first whistling sound, Ace looked up. The small speck of light in the distant suddenly blew up, blooming into an amazing flower of red. Soon followed the second, third, forth... Each one were amazing. Magical even!

Ace felt at peace there, on that special cliff. Simply watching the bright distant colors. His favourite were blue, yellow, red and orange.

He didn't notice his eyes were getting foggier, or that Marco was looking his way. All he saw, were those beautiful shades of busting colours.

The air was fresh and cool on his skin, the only sounds he heard were the whistles and explosions of the fireworks. That was...until Marco's phone rang. "Excuse me, yoi. I have to take this." And he left for a more quiet place to take his call.

Marco placed the phone to his right ear, and he was greeted with Haruta's voice, telling him that they had found the warecat, and since he, Thatch and Izo were the closest, he had to go...

He knew it was his responsibility, but something inside tugged him to stay with Ace. Of course, he couldn't do that. So he went back to Ace and told him that he had to go.

Ace looked slightly disappointed, but then me smiled the most sincere smile he had seen in his life. "OK, Marco. Thank you for today, it was fun!" He thanked Marco, and then...the blonde was gone...

That's when they both realized...

They might never meet again...  
No number, no meeting plans...nothing more than...a name...

.

..

...

++Marco's POV++

As I left the human, I couldn't seem to calm my mind. Ever since I fell on that human, Ace, -which was totally an accident- it was like my head was playing tricks.

That smile...it felt so warm... I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

Stefan and I got to the clearing where Thatch and Izo were in less than 2 minutes with our powers, the retaining unit was coming, so they just had to keep the warecat from escaping.

At first, I was a little puzzled. Why was it so hard to capture one warecat? Were we going soft? 

But it was just after I had actually seen it, when I realized...

This isn't the same warecat that was after Ace...

No...the one in front of me was bigger, and much stronger. I didn't know if I was relieved or terrified of that fact.

Back up came in 5 minutes, and we managed to contain the beast within 3 more minutes. When that was done, I made a mad sprint back to where I came, leaving Stefan with my brothers.

But when I got there, Ace was nowhere to be seen. The fireworks were still exploding in the sky though... It's been more or less 10 minutes since I had left, they couldn't have gone far.

I followed Ace and Striker's sent, which led me to a dark alley. What is it with humans and dark allies? You'd think that after robberies, murder, rape and so on, they'd avoid such places.

++Third Person's POV++

Marco had been jumping from roof to roof, searching for Ace, when he found him, he was relieved to know he was alive, but also worried that he could smell the strong sent of human blood.

He was stunned by what he saw when he got close enough.  
There, Ace was, standing over a warecat three times bigger than him. But he was hurt, bleeding from the left arm that was most likely broken.

Striker layed motionless to the side, he was alive, but dying. Ace ran over to his dog companion, back turned to the warecat. The warecat that got up and sprang towards Ace's turned back. Cowards will be cowards...

Marco jumped off the roof, using the momentum to push both Ace and Striker out of the way. He then transformed fully, hair, fangs and nails growing, skin paling, eyes turning blood red. It took only a second, and he was whistling for back up. Knowing Thatch would've heard it.

He didn't know why, but seeing Ace hurt made his cold blood **boil**. He fought the feline beast, using less than a quarter of his power so as to not damage anything too badly. He needed to get both Ace and Striker to medical help soon, or they both won't make it, so as soon as his brothers came, he left containing the warecat to them. And went to Ace's and Striker's side.

Marco looked Ace over, he had passed out moments ago. His left arm was bleeding a river. He felt warm to the touch too...  
He tore his shirt, making a makeshift bandage for Ace's arm. He then, brought both of them home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work here on Ao3. Chapter 1 and 2 will be repetitively short, since I accidentally pressed publish and didn't know how to take it down... ( U-.-)


End file.
